The Saga of Blueblue: Veggie Villain
by BlueBlue930
Summary: requested from trainer bubbles Here's another agent story, this one about the fall of the PSA and the beginning of the EPF team. My next one will hopefully be about Operation Blackout :D Enjoy, no flames please :)


Club Penguin Secret Agents Veggie Villain

I had rushed into the PSA as quickly as I could cause I'd just gotten a message from G. I ran in and almost fell over as I turned to G

"Hey G, what's up?"

"Ah Agent, it's good to see you. We have more Intel on that bag of seeds from last time"

"Are they beanstalk seeds" I asked, a bit excited

"No, but I've tried inventing those"

"Well…what about corn?"

"Exactly, only corn seeds"

"Well…why would he have corn seeds?"

"We aren't sure, for now I need you to meet with the others at the gift shop"

"Got it" I saluted

0o0o0o0o0

I walked in and saw paw prints right away, there was also a big chair missing. Rookie, one of my best friends, was…trying a wig on for some reason

"Hey blue" he smiled "Not much to report"

"Uh what about the chair?"

"Oh my, one's missing blue! Well I can see why one's gone these chairs are really cool"

"I know I'd love one" I sighed "Oh well, keep up the work Rook"

"Will do blue. By the way, I think wigs should be a part of our uniform don't you?"

"It looks cool I guess"

Then, I saw corn on the floor and picked it up

"Ooh Lunch" Rookie smiled

"Maybe, I'll keep them just in case"

"Ok, Jet Pack Guy is upstairs looking for more evidence"

"Cool"

I walked up and saw my other best friend Jet Pack Guy, or JPG as I called him, looking through the F.I.S.H handbook, keeping with rules as usual

"Yo Blue, how's it going" he asked

"Well I'm hungry, tired, and my arch enemy may be planning something bad, so good" I said sarcastically

"Interesting" he said "Well the case is pretty straightforward, the gift shop computer is missing"

"You sure they didn't get a phone instead?"

"Not all penguins can have PSA tech blue"

Then my phone rang and I answered but I barley heard G

"Agent Blue…come back to H…Something is hap.."

Then the phone went dead

"Uh oh, my phone isn't working"

"Mine either" JPG said

"Guys, my phone just died" Rookie yelled up to us

"Come on" JPG said "Let's get back to HQ and quick"

0o0o0o0o0

We quickly got there (by running, my flippers are burning) and saw red lights flashing everywhere

"Agents, this is a code red" G said

"What's going on?" Rookie asked

"Someone's trying to break in"

"And someone just did" JPG said "look"

Then, the screens went out and we saw Herbert himself. Anger boiled in me as I remembered our last encounter and where HE'D been locked in a cage like an animal (hope that was embarrassing for him)

"Herbert!" we all yelled in anger

"I KNEW this was your doing" G said

"Indeed, once again I, Herbert P. Bear, Esquire, have defeated you birds with my superiority"

"Meaning this time you didn't cheat" I said

"Ah Agent Blueblue, I was hoping we'd meet once more. I still haven't done what I planned, make your life unbearable and rid myself of your existence"

"Does that mean you don't like him?" rookie asked, sad

"Mwah ha ha, of course it does" he laughed as he turned to Rookie "and as for you, I haven't thanked you for giving me your spy phone during our last meeting"

"You're wel…WAIT you're NOT welcome" he said, catching himself

JPG nudged me and I turned to him

"Keep him talking blue, G's working on the computers" he whispered

As rookie was telling a bad joke (and believe me I've heard worse) I turned to Herbert

"I'll enjoy seeing you captured Herbert"

"Oh really?" he asked

"Yep, none of your plans have worked yet, why should it this time?"

"Well as you can see, I've taken over the main computer and now have all of your information"

"WHAT!?" JPG gasped

"And I will blow the cover of the PSA to all of Club Penguin. On every channel, every frequency. The Penguin SECRET Agency won't be a secret for much longer"

"You fiend" JPG said, his flippers clutched in anger

"But…I had to take the test 44 times, this is my dream" Rookie sniffed

"I'm done with my plans being wreaked, I'm sick of annoyances, and as for you Agent Blueblue, your cover will the first to be revealed to the entire island. Have fun while you can agents, because you'll all be uncovered once and for all" Herbert laughed

G finally shut it off and we stood around, stunned

"I've just shut down the PSA mainframe but that won't stop his broadcast"

"We're doomed" I said, throwing my flippers up

"Not yet we're not" JPG said, turning to G "We're our orders G?"

"You three will be in charge of stopping his broadcast and capturing him once and for all"

"I'll enjoy that" I smiled

0o0o0o0o0

The three of us got out just as the broadcast began

"Uh oh, what now?" Rookie asked

"There's got to be a way to block Herbert's show" I said "But what?"

"The Control box" JPG said "We just need to find another video and play that instead"

"I got it" Rookie said, "No one can see it if they cover their eyes! Everyone close your eyes, it's much better than a movie"

But no one did and Rookie stood there awkwardly

"Or we can do his plan" he said silently

"Ok, I remember that there's a DVD at the light house" I said as I ran off to get it

0o0o0o0o0

The things I do to keep my secret life a secret amaze me. I got this DVD and even helped a little brown penguin I seemed to run into all the time. I popped in the disk as Herbert made a long, long, LONG speech about himself

"Try some Night of the Living Sled sucker" I said as I put it in

The movie came on but then we heard that the audio was still on!

"Oh great, NOW we're doomed" I sighed

"We got to do something" Rookie said

"We've got to track the signal" JPG said "It's the only way"

We unscrewed the hatch and solved the code in three tries (WAY to easy) and saw that it was in the mine shack

"I'll report to G and you guys stop that signal" JPG said

We nodded and ran off toward the mine shack

0o0o0o0o0

We got there and found a cornfield waiting. We found a large board and used it to get across a river. When we came to a ladder held up by two torches, we used the corn to get it down (Rookie ate the rest)

Then, we found our way to Herbert as he talked about 'his' phone

"And now, I will reveal the greatest secret of all, a list of PSA agents and one in particular who's always tried to foil my plans. His name is Agent B-"

Then we both ran up and he looked up at us

"Oh ho, if it isn't my favorite secret agent. Even earlier than I expected but it doesn't matter, I'm about to reveal your identity to the entire island and your little friends are next"

Then he and Klutzy burst out into evil laughter. I looked at Rookie with concern and he dived down for some reason. Then, I saw that he'd pulled the plug on the computer and it went off

"Ha" I laughed

"Oh dear, it looks like you've pulled the plug on my plan. You've foiled me again" Herbert said

"That's right, and I always w-" I started

"However, you also fixed all the technology including my phone"

"It's MY phone" Rookie whined

"Be sure to give the penguin with the glasses this little 'gift' from me. I'll see you agents"

He pressed a button and we began to teleport away

"NO!" I yelled as we disappeared

0o0o0o0o0

We were suddenly in the HQ and we saw Herbert come back on the screen

"At last, my plan's worked. I hope you penguins enjoy popcorn, because it'll be the last thing you ever see" he said before bursting into evil laughter

Then, he disappeared

"Agents, I can't disarm the bomb" G said as he worked on it

"Ok NOW we're doomed" JPG said

G ran over and pulled out an orange book and a thing popped up. He punched in a code and the closet flew open. Then, a purple penguin popped out and smiled at us

"Hey G, what's up?"

"Wait who're you? You seem familiar…" I asked

"Let's just say I'm a friend" she winked

"Dot, we need to evacuate immediately" G said in a hurry

"How much time we got?"

"Only seconds! I don't wanna die in my favorite snack" I whined

"Don't worry Ace, PSA tech may be down but EPF's is fine. My teleporter still works. Prepare to move out"

Then, she pressed a button on a slick looking phone and we were all teleported away

0o0o0o0o0

We got out just as the bomb went off, filling the whole building with popcorn. We looked at the building in horror and sadness as the popcorn filled around us

"Oh no, HQ is destroyed" Rookie said sadly

"Yea but the important thing is we're all safe" JPG said

"Out of jobs and going to lose our homes, but safe" I grumbled

G's phone rang and he answered it, waddling a few steps away

"I'm impressed Ace. I've heard a lot about you and it seems what I heard was true. Name's Dot, by the way"

"Wait, you've been watching me? Creepy but…who are you anyway?"

"She's Dot, blue" JPG said, rolling his eyes

"I know THAT but I mean…how does she know me?"

"I can't tell you everything you want to know. But I can say we've been watching you and think you're perfect for our special EPF Unit" Dot explained

"What's EPF?"

G hung up his phone and put it away

"Agents, that was the Director and he told us that Herbert's attack disabled all PSA resources. Seeing that Herbert took all our PSA information and our HQ is now rubble, it can only mean that the PSA is finished"

"You mean…we're out of jobs? Great, I'm gonna be kicked out of my house and have to live in the forest" I sighed

"Not exactly" G said "Our files have now being transformed to our secret co-agency, the Elite Penguin Force. We'll need you three there to help the island, if you want to"

"Heck yea!" I said

"Loud and Clear sir" Rookie saluted

"You got it G" JPG nodded

"The EPF will officially be taking over this investigation, and I'll be certain to make sure you three are on the team"

"Understood" JPG said

"Don't worry guys" I said "We WILL catch Herbert once and for all"

"That's the spirit" Dot said "I can't wait to see you guys in action"

"Knowing us, that'll be soon" I joked, and boy was I right


End file.
